The Princess
by Rose Kurosaki
Summary: Yusuke and the spirit decetives found themleveles with more work but what if hiei, kurama and yusuke find themselves falling in love with her but here the problem she has a protoctive family and she engage. That won't stop them or will it. not Yaoi


Chapter 1

Yusuke, Kubwara, Hiei and Kurama was walking to school when a limo came down the street. When they made it to school they saw the limo that pass them a man walk out from the front of the limo he open the door and a girl with beautiful blonde hair came out her pale skin was amazing she had blue eyes her chest was ddd cup and her but was big. She had the same uniform as the girls but the skirt was short.

All the boys were look at her she turn her head and saw them she walk up to them and smiled.

"Hello my name is Rachel Taisho nice to meet you" she said smiling

" hi my name is yusuke" yusuke said blushing

" hi am Kubwara" Kubwara said blushing

" hn Hiei" Hiei while look at her up and down

" I am Kurama" Kurama said trying to keep youko at bay

" Nice to meet you do you know where the main office is me and my aniki , sisters and cousin are look for it" she said

"imunto stay away from them or you will catch their stupidest come now" a boy with waist length hair (sliver hair) came over and grab his little sister

"Aniki if you do not let go I will call kagome and tell her to dump you" she said as a tick appeared on her forehead he drop her on the floor

"ouch that hurt what the deal you meany" she said

"are you okay" yusuke ask

"yeah aaawww who is this cute little thing" she ask taking puu off yusuke head

" you are so cute" she said cooing at him

"so your new here" yusuke ask

"yep" she said

"hey I have a idea how about" Kurama was cut off when they saw three girls come out of the limo

"RACHEL LET GO ARE THOSE BOYS BOTHERING DO WORRY YOUR BIG SISTER COMING" kyoko yelled and started to run to Rachel

"oh no that my sisters and cousin got to go bye" Rachel said give puu back to yusuke and running over to sister and cousin

"wow that girl was hot" Kubwara said

"yea" yusuke said

"hn" Hiei said

"come on guys let go before the bell rings" Kurama said

RACHEL POV

I ran to my sisters and cousin while they wait in the front of the school

"kyoko did you had to yell" I ask her

" sorry but we have school little sister come on" she said pulling me inside the school with my cousin haruko (AN two people are from the new show maken ki) and my other sister Inaho followed us

As we were walking I notice a paper bag in Inaho hand when I toke it from her I look inside to see candy and her lunch.

"Inaho why do you have a lot of candy" I ask her

"because I love candy" she said I sigh

We kept walking until we found sesshomaru sitting on a bench waiting for us. I notice five paper in his hand. As we got closer he got a gave us our schedule we all were in the same class

Schedule

PERIOD 1 : Math :Room 312: Teacher : Mr. Young

PERIOD 2 : Science :Room 318:Teacher : Ms. Thomas

PERIOD 3: Gym: basement: Teacher: Mr. Five

PERIOD 5: Lunch

PERIOD 6: Music: Room 209: Teacher: Mr. Mathews

PERIOD 7: Art : Room 201:Teacher: Ms. Sam

PERIOD 8: Homeroom: Room 304: Teacher: Ms. Kim

Schedule end

"ok let go room 312" they started to walk when they came up to a room that said 312

They knock the door and a man open it and smiled

"aww you must be the five new students" he said they nod

"hold on" he said

He close the door and told his class that they had brand new students he open the door again he told them to come inside they walked in. I noticed every boy was looking at me with lust in their eyes some were looking at my sisters and cousin all the girls in the class were looking at sesshomaru with love and lust in their eyes.

No one pov

"ok class give the new students your attention let them introduce themselves" Mr. Young said

"hi my name is Rachel Taisho-" she was cut off when a boy stand up from his seat

" you mean as in singer, actress, super model, dancer and ice skater Rachel Taisho" he ask she nod

"anyways I am 15 years old I have 20 sisters, 2 cousin and 5 brothers. I like to do cheerleading, singing, dancing and ice skating" Rachel said

"My name is kyoko Taisho I am 16 years old I love cheerleading and singing with my sister Rachel " kyoko said

After all of them introduce themselves they went to their second period class after that class they went to gym.

The girls went to the locker room and put on their gym uniforms which a blue sport and shorts that look like panties

"this is way to small for breasts look" Rachel said kyoko, Inaho and haruko turn to see their sister and cousin breasts were inside of the sport bra it look like it was about to pop open they look down at theirs and saw their were about to burst open they walk out the locker room and saw sesshomaru waiting for them sesshomaru eyes widened at their clothes

"come on let go if any of the boy bother call me ok" he said they nod

When they walk out of the locker room and saw everyone staring at them boys had lust in their eyes girls had jealousy in their eyes.

As they continue to walk they did not notice someone behind Rachel he garb Rachel by the waist she look to see a man that was fat had little legs big eyes and smell of cum. Rachel did not notice that he was eyeing her body greedily sesshomaru turn to see his sister in the teacher hand but smell his arousal the girls turn around and saw the man holding Rachel. Rachel look like she want to be away from the teacher so kyoko grab her little sister and hold her closes to her

"excuse me but why were your hand on my baby sister" kyoko ask getting angering every second

"why you four girls go over there I need to **talk** to you" he said

" no thanks" they said and turned and walk up to sesshomaru

" ok class the girls will be doing tennis and the boys playing basketball begin" he said and blow his whistles

Rachel got a tennis racket and started to play with kyoko every time Rachel her breasts bounce up and down along with kyoko breasts. All the boys look at them some were asking Rachel for their phone number. After gym everyone went to lunch the girls kept their school uniform in their bag and kept their gym uniform on.

Kurama pov

'Red we need to take the blonde girl' Youko told his other part

$you mean Rachel no$ Kurama said

'why' Youko ask in baby voice

$ because $ Kurama said

'' Youko begged

Kurama started to get headaches $fine$

'yessssssssssssssss' Youko yelled in Kurama mind and jumping up and down

**End pov**

As soon as lunch was over Rachel and the others went to music class (they change during lunch after finishing eating). Mr. Mathews was looking around the room and saw Rachel, Kyoko, Inaho, Haruko, and Sesshomaru.

"look we have new students each of you must pick a instrument" he said they nod

Inaho pick violin, Haruko pick guitar and Sesshomaru pick drums but Rachel and Kyoko had not pick instrument.

" aren't you two going to pick a instrument" Mr. Mathews ask they nod " so pick one" he said

" we did" they said together

" what" he ask

"vocals" Rachel said

"ok if you pick that can you sing the class a song" he said they nod

Kyoko and Rachel went over to Sesshomaru and Haruko ask them to the beat they nod. Haruko put down the guitar and got electrical one and plug it in. They started to play the beat.

**Aly and Aj: like whoa**

**Life is good I can't complain **

**I mean I could but no one's listening **

**Your image over whelms my brain**

**And it feels good, good, good**

**Now I'm rolling my window down**

**I love the wind but I hate the sound **

**You're like a tattoo that I can't remove **

**And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good **

**Like a roller coaster ride **

**Holding on white knuckles like**

**Whoa, whoa **

**(Can't believe I'm like)**

**Whoa, whoa **

**(Everything I'm like)**

**Up and down and side to side **

**Every inch of me is like**

**Whoa, whoa **

**(Got me feeling like)**

**Whoa, whoa **

**(everything I'm like)**

**In the morning it begins again **

**It feels like I'm falling, better strap me in **

**I think I'm running out of oxygen**

**And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good**

**Like a roller coaster ride **

**Holding on white knuckles like **

**Whoa, whoa **

**(Can't believe I'm like)**

**Whoa, whoa**

**(Everything I'm like)**

**Up and down and side to side**

**Every inch of me is like **

**Whoa, whoa **

**(Got me feeling like)**

**Whoa, whoa**

**(Everything I'm like)**

**My inhibitions are weakening to let go **

**Place situation, I can't help but lose control **

**No inner friction that I cannot seem to break**

**It feels good, it feels good **

**I'm holding on **

**(Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin')**

**(Holdin', holdin', holdin', holdin')**

**I'm holdin' on like roller coaster ride **

**Like I'm running a red light **

**Like a rocket ship in flight **

**Something else that makes me feel like**

**Whoa**

**Like a roller coaster, whoa**

**Holding on white knuckles, whoa **

**Won't you let your lovin' roll?**

**Every inch of me is like **

**Whoa **

**(Got me feeling like)**

Rachel and Kyoko finish and everyone was speechless. Then everyone starting cheering they bowed and went to sit down.

"wonderful job girls" Mr. Mathews said

"thanks" they said together

please review :)


End file.
